Girls Night Out
by LaxusPlayer
Summary: Tired of being labelled as the timid barmaid, Mira finally gets roped along into a girls night out. And when a certain dragon slayer happens to run into a very drunk model, only amazing things could possibly happen.


Girls Night Out

_A/N: Swagger1354 wanted me to write this Miraxus fic and so here I am writing this thing. Sorry this took a while to do but flat hunting/sorting has been a nightmare man. Hope you enjoy it though :) Thoughts are in italics and stuff..._

The Sun set on yet another beautiful Magnolian day. The sky was clear and darkening, the birds were returning to their nests with food for their chicks, the children were going in for their tea. And as usual, Laxus Dreyar was finishing up screwing over one of his guild mates.

"Come on just a little further man! You're almost there!"

"Mhm hhhhh mmmmhhmmm!"

"I can't hear what you said, but I'm sensing some hostility here Gray."

"MHHHHHM MPH MMMMMM!"

"May wanna tone it down a notch there sai-..."

"FUCK YOU AND FUCK THIS BET!" Gray stood up and removed the gag from his mouth.

Laxus failed to suppress his laughter. "Aww c'mon now Ice Cube, you almost had it there!"

The response he got was a pickle thrown in his face. "Go die in a hole Laxus!"

Earlier that day the pair had been talking with one another over a few drinks at the bar. As these events tend to go, one thing led to another and Gray ended up trying to crawl twenty metres on his belly with a pickle taped inside his mouth. You know, standard night out kinda thing except it was day time.

"I think you're a bit of a sore loser." Laxus called as the ice mage stormed out of the guild in a rage. "Sheesh! It's like you can't have any fun with people these days, eh Mira?"

"Y-Yeah." The barmaid agreed, almost dropping the glass she was cleaning in surprise. It wasn't like he hadn't been right there in front of her for most of the day, but until then the Thunder God hadn't said a word to her besides "Grab me another beer." or "Gray's buying this round."

"Shame really. Besides the Thunder Legion there isn't anyone I can dick about with anymore."

"_You could dick about with me...wait! Don't say that out loud! It sounds stupid Mira, god!_" The model nodded in agreement. "Well...I mean I'm not too..."

"Could really do with some cool people chilling with me." The blonde told her as he finished his pint. "Know anyone fun?"

"_This is your chance! Tell him you're fun and ask him out somewhere!_" She put down the glass and started nervously playing with her hair. "I'm fun if..."

"You?!" Laxus laughed. "Well don't get me wrong, you're pretty awesome to hang out with at the guild, but you don't seem to be the partying type. At least not any more..." He scratched his chin and thought for a minute. "Maybe Jellal is around. Think I'll go pester him or some shit. Good hussle man."

"Um...but I..." She started but he'd already left in search for his friend. Sighing, she returned to cleaning. "_You had one job Mira! Act cool for just five minutes and you couldn't even..._"

"Well that was painful to watch." Cana said, strolling up to the bar and patted her friend on the shoulder. "There there Mira; its not like this happens to you every day. Oh wait..."

The demon glared at the brunette. "Well what would you have said oh 'master of flirting'?!"

Cana laughed. "Firstly that wasn't flirting, that was failing horrifically. Secondly I would have been able to string together a full sentence. Thirdly..."

"Yeah yeah I get the picture." The model sighed again. It was exactly two weeks ago when this problem had started. Up until then she had had no problem talking to the S-Class mage; hell they were pretty good friends. Then one night she was watching her favourite soap opera and thought "_I bet Laxus would treat me better than he did!_". From that moment on she had desperately tried to hide her constantly growing crush on the man.

"Did Mira screw up with the boss again?" ...yeah, everyone bar Laxus knew.

"How do you ever manage to argue with him Ever?!" Mira asked exasperated. "I mean every time I try to say something he's got that damned sexy smirk on his face!"

This made Evergreen smile. "Well of the three of us, who has a crush on him?"

"I..." She started but quit while she was ahead. "Guess I'm hopeless then?"

"Pretty much." Cana agreed, reaching over the bar and grabbing herself a pint. "Still, at least your dad didn't beat the last guy who smirked at you into a coma."

The other pair shuddered at the though. "_Poor drunken Loki..._"

"Hey guys have you seen Gray?" The trio spun round to find Lucy, Erza and Juvia walking into the guild hall.

"I think he stormed off to his usual pond to sulk." Mira told them, making Erza and Lucy laugh.

Juvia however was deeply concerned. "Master Gray is sulking?! Who has injured the most beautiful man in existence?! Juvia will personally deal with..."

Lucy rolled her eyes as her friend rambled on. "Let me take a guess; Laxus?"

"Laxus." The others said in unison and no more was spoken on the matter.

"Hey Mira!" Makarov called, poking his head out from his office. "I thought I gave you the week off so why are you still here?! If you're expecting to be paid overtime you can forget it. The budget is tight enough as it is after Natsu's last screw up."

"Yeah why are you still here?" Cana grinned, enjoying her friend's misery.

"_I was here trying to hit on your grandson._" Was the actual reason, but Mira knew better than to tell the Guild Master such things. After two drinks he became a walking gossip machine and if he let anything slide to Laxus...that wasn't worth thinking about. "I...um...left some stuff behind the counter from last week."

"Really? There's nothing back here that I can see."

"Keep going and there may be a corpse." The demon said, smiling sweetly enough to scare her friend into silence and her fearless leader back into his office.

Erza however was not prone to such fear. "You never informed me you were off work. Come, we must celebrate!"

"No no I think I'll pass." Mira smiled meekly. "I was just going to go home and start that new book that Levi gave me."

"I didn't give you a book." Levi chipped in, appearing out of thin air.

"_Can't I get away with just one lie today?!_"

"Then it's settled!" Erza proclaimed proudly. "A girls night out for all of us!"

"Hey I never agreed to this!" The barmaid tried but she knew in her heart that her fate was sealed. Sighing again for the millionth time that day, she listened to the crazy plans being proposed by her friends. "_I should have just kissed him..._"

-_Later that night-_

"...so the town is totally destroyed and the mayor is looking at us and Erza just goes 'Well at least the cake shop is ok'."

"It was a legitimate comment!" Erza protested as everyone broke down into laughter at the story. After much debating and several disagreements, the group had decided to take Mira to a nearby nightclub to 'unwind and relax'.

"Wow you sound so much like Freed sometimes!" Evergreen managed out through snorts of laughter. The club its self, named 'Aviator' was fairly small really, with a cocktail bar and a tiny dance floor in the middle of the room. Most of the space was actually taken up by small booths and couches, which was where the group had decided to sit for...uh...reasons.

"TELLS ME ABOUTS FREED!" ...ok by reasons I meant Mira being incredibly drunk.

Cana rolled her eyes and smiled. "_I knew she was a light weight but this is ridiculous!_" As soon as they had arrived there the shots had began. Then more shots. Then shots with a side of shots. Naturally Fairy Tail's resident drinker had no problem with this, but the others, especially Mira, were feeling the alcohol kicking in.

Evergreen finished laughing and took another sip of her drink. "Ok so we were all on this quest up some random ass mountain to get a...I think it was a missing kid or something? Anyways we're all climbing back down this mountain back to the city when suddenly we hear this screeching noise. So we all turn around and this giant wasp is chasing us."

"How big was it?" Levi asked, shuddering at the thought of the insect being anywhere near her.

"Like unnaturally big. As in big enough to ride on."

"T-Tell Juvia where that place is so Juvia can avoid it."

"I'd have to tell you where it was ha ha." She grinned as she remembered it. "So as you may know Laxus..."

"LAXUS!" Mira yelled causing everyone to laugh again.

"Yes...Laxus hates wasps. So all we see this blinding flash of light and hear this high pitched 'DIIIIIIEEEEEE!' before everything explodes. Next thing I know we're all standing in this crater with the entire town staring at us stunned and obviously pretty angry. Now without even blinking Freed just looks up here and goes 'Good shot Master Laxus, I think you got it.' While we're all standing there in this huge, steaming crater! It was hilarious!"

"_Those poor town people..._" Lucy thought but laughed anyways. Fairy Tail had truly ruined her.

"Speaking of Laxus," Levi said, slyly winking at Mira. "isn't he supposed to be out tonight?"

"Hesh somewhere I tink!" Mira managed to get out. "I should be outs wit him!"

Cana rolled her eyes. "Its about time this got brought up! Yes Mira, yes you should!"

Levi nodded in agreement. "Yeah Mira why aren't you out there now chatting him up?!"

Usually at this point the white-haired woman would shrink back into her seat and avoid the question, but alcohol can have many effects on a person. "Well ifs he wass here I'ds totally hits him up!"

"Oh? And why is that Mira?" Lucy's eyebrows were moving up and down so fast it was creating a draft in the building.

"Well cos he's sooooo cute and fluffy! And hot. Really hot." Her drooling face was one that would stick in their minds for years to come.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Evergreen said, tapping everyone on the shoulder. "Look over there!" Everyone turned just in time to see both Jellal and the Man of Dickery himself walk through the door and head straight to the bar.

"That son of a bitch told me he was training!" Erza roared and had to be restrained from kicking her boyfriend's ass.

"So Mira..." Lucy cooed and all eyes turned to the girl in question.

"Well...I would but..." Thousands of ideas flew through her head but none of them would help her. Resigning herself to defeat, she grabbed the nearest drink to her and finished it. "Guess I better gets going then he he!"

She was gone before they could stop her. Not that they were planning on stopping her of course, in fact at that moment Juvia began moving the drinks out of the way to make room for Cana's camera. They totally hadn't planned all this in secret at all, and this totally wasn't going to be incriminating evidence.

"LAXUUUUUUUUS!" She roared, staggering over to the bar and slinging a hand around her shoulder. "Whats are you doings here?!"

"If you're here then that means..." Jellal started but was mysteriously thrown back through the door and onto the street before he could finish it. Erza had nothing to do with it. Or the beating.

The Thunder God on the other hand was too surprised to notice. "Um...Mira?! The hell are you doing in this...?"

"I gos to places like this you know soemtimes!" She wrapped her arms around him and slowly slid onto his lap.

"_Thank god this place has bar stools..._" Laxus thought before curiously looking her up and down. "How much have you had to drink?"

Mira laughed. "More than you ya big softie." Winking at him, she called over the man at the bar and ordered, and I quote here, "Two sexy drinkies for two sexy pinkies!" Cana was gasping so hard that she almost missed that one on camera but luckily Lucy helped her to hold it steady.

"Maybe you should..." He began but she'd already finished her drink. Sighing, he followed her lead. "Have to say; I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"Oh? Did I...dissshapoint you?" She stuck her tongue and ran her hands up and down his back. "I'm reeeeeally sorry sir."

"Well...that's...er...something..." Indeed this may have been the only time in history that the great Laxus Dreyar was at a loss for words. Looking round for any sort of help and finding none, he resorted to staring up at the ceiling in a desperate attempt to take his mind off the incredibly attractive, and drunk, woman caressing him. "_Happy thoughts man happy thoughts!_"

"Maybes I needs to be...punished." Her hands reached lower down his back and squeezed, causing him to jump up in surprise.

"Christ Mira you're turning into that water chick!" Laxus yelled, his face burning. "_Bar guy! Got to get to the bar guy! I'm noooooooooowhere near drunk enough for this!_"

Mira noticed this and her smile turned into a grin. "Hot there Laxy? I thinks you should takes your clothes offff."

The model moved to try and unbutton his shirt but being less drunk and more dexterous has its advantages, and he stopped her before she could get half way down his chest. "Shots?!" He frantically suggested. "How about some shots eh? That's fun and not touchy!"

"Ohh I likes that idea!" Mira said, swivelling round on his lap to face the bar.

"_I don't know what I did in my past life, but by christ I know I don't deserve this!_" The bar man luckily was very quick on the serving, and Laxus made sure that he was able to grab about 80% of the shots given, meaning that he was at least somewhat tipsy by the time she was completely gone.

Suddenly though the music changed and before he knew it he was being dragged to the dance floor. "Dance with me sexy Laxy!"

And dance they did. Now by dance here I mean it started off like normal dancing, but in exactly 16.7 seconds it turned into Mira basically using him as a pole to dance on. With **every** part of her body. This wasn't usually a problem for the dragon slayer, hell this happened half the time he went to clubs like this, but usually the girls doing it weren't an incredibly drunk and insanely attractive model that he may have had a slight crush on. For that exact reason he practically carried her to an empty booth as soon as the song ended.

"Ohh I sees! Getting a bit..." She snuggled up to him and ran her hand up his leg, "...excited?"

Twice in the same night the blonde was at a loss for words. "I...well..."

"I can helps you with that." With a wink she slid her leg over and began straddling him.

Laxus wasn't sure exactly how to feel, but he was pretty sure that a) he wasn't drunk enough for this and b) she was way too drunk for this. "How about taking it easy there p-poster girl?"

Mira's grin widened. "Awww you're cute when you stutter."

Her hands moved up and cupped his face, causing him to move his own up to go on top of them. "Ok Mira I think you're far too drunk to be doing this."

"But I wants this." She replied, moving her head down and kissing his neck. "I wants this evens soberrrrs."

"Dude you're hella dru-..." Laxus' eyes widened at that last part. "Wait, you want this when you're sober? Like when you're not like this?!"

Mira stopped, pulled back and nodded at him with a sincere smile. "Yesh! Every dayy!"

He had to quirk an eyebrow at that. "Every day? But why?!"

"Becaush you're an amashing guy Laxy!" While her words were slurred, he could tell she really meant them. "You tries to be a dick but everyone knowsh you're a softie."

"Is that so?" Laxus' lips spread into a grin.

"And you're reeeeaaaaaallllly hot!" She told him with a giggle.

"Yeah well who doesn't know that."

"We shoulds totes date!"

Thinking about it for a moment, he raised his head to look her straight in the eyes. "I guess we'll have to talk about that tomorrow then. But for now..." He tilted his head forward so that his lips were right against hers. "...I guess I may as well enjoy the fun."

Cana almost dropped the camera at this point from pure shock. It was one hell of a kiss after all.

-_The next day_-

"Urg my head..." Mira groaned and painfully opened her eyes. "What did I do last...wait. This isn't my room." Lifting her hand to rub her eyes, she scanned the room for some familiar signs. Finding none, she attempted to sit up but found her right arm was trapped.

"Finally awake are we?"

"_That voice! It can't actually be..._" Reluctantly turning her head to face the direction of the voice, she was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Laxus. "W-W-What are you doing here?!"

"I live here idiot." He laughed and sat up freeing her arm. "So how's your head there wild child?"

"_Ok Mira there's probably a logical explanation...wait, why are you in your underwear?_" Nodding slowly, her eyes darted around the room to find the rest of her clothes. As soon as she did, she formed a quick plan to escape. "Um...a bit sore I gu-... SMOKEBOMB!"

As she vanished into thin air, the Thunder God's grin returned to his face. "Ohh this is going to be one hell of a day."

"_Shit shit shit shit shit!_" Mira screamed internally as she dashed to the nearest bush to get changed. "_What even happened last night?! I mean did we...I kinda hope we did. His abs did look amazing this morning..._" Just as she put the top over her head, Mira shook those thoughts from it. "_No not like this! It was supposed to be...well you were supposed to remember it. Dammit Mira!_"

The rest of the journey back to the guild hall was filled with self doubt and confusion. When she arrived, she was greeted with a warm "Mira what the hell were you thinking?!" from Cana.

"Cana...I..."

"I was worried sick about you! No call! No 'bye Cana, I'm going off with Laxus' or nothing!"

"I can't remember anything!" Mira told her, grabbing hold of her arms and shaking her. "Tell me! You were there right?! What the hell did I do?"

"Actually..." Lucy said, lifting her head up from a nearby table, "we might be able to show you."

-_One embarrassing video later_-

There had been times in the past when Mira had felt terrible. That one time when her skirt ripped in public, showing everything off. The time when Elfman had accidentally stumbled across her first topless modelling shoot. And how could she forget the time she'd had to help explain the birds and the bees to Natsu. But nothing, **nothing**, could top what she had watched herself do last night.

Looking at the others, who had gathered round to watch it, the demon decided to call quits on life. "_Well...that was...time to get the rope Mira._"

Erza was the first one to speak. "I...should have been there to stop you. That dancing...my deepest apologies Mira."

"But didn't Mira want this to happen?" Juvia asked. "You got to go home with him too didn't you?"

"Yeah what happened with that?"

All eyes turned to her, causing her to die inside. "I don't remember specifics...but I woke up next to him this morning in his bed."

Jaws hit the floor. "H-H-How many clothes did you have on?!" Lucy squeaked.

"Not many." At this point the group exploded with cheers. "But but I didn't want it like this!"

"Who cares you got some!" Cana screamed, aggressively high fiving everyone around her. "So how was it then? Come on give us the details!"

"I told you I don't remember anything!" Mira insisted. "If I did then it may have been better...ok it would have been so much better."

"Is that so?" Came a voice and all of them spun round. "Guess I'll have to fill you all in then."

"L-Laxus?!" Indeed the time had come. The demon was ready to be swallowed up by the earth.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to stop by a certain store house that contained a very peculiar tape." He winked at Cana who glared back at him. "And with that done I guess there's only two things left." Extending a finger, he blasted the camera and the tape into dust with lightening. "Ok...one thing left now. You guys mind giving up some room?"

The other girls slowly edged away to the corner of the room so that while they would be out of sight, they would still be in earshot. Mira tried to follow them, but Laxus caught her by the arm. "I guess I may as well face it then." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me! You know what I mean you dick!"

"He he you're almost as feisty as you were last night." He stuck his tongue out at her causing her to blush wildly. "Relax though nothing happened. I just took you home and put your incredibly drunk ass in my bed so you could sleep. You fell straight asleep pretty much."

"But...my clothes..."

"They had alcohol all over them so I took them off. I was gonna wash them for you but you insisted I stayed with you the entire time."

"_Can his grin get any wider?!_" "So...nothing happened?"

"Nothing like what you were thinking." Laxus laughed. "Disappointed are we?"

"_Yes!_" "That doesn't matter. Look I know what happened last night now..."

"Oh you do?" His face changed as he tried to fake surprise. "And everything you said?"

Mira blinked. "Everything I said? What do you mean?!"

"About genuinely liking me."

"_...So the shop we passed on the way has pretty sharp knives right? Pretty sure you could stab yourself enough times to get out of this._" It took her a couple of minutes to get those thoughts out of her head before she answered. "Well...no, no point hiding it. Yes, yes I do like you. Everything I said last night about you was true."

"Including the parts about me being hot?" His grin widened to Bickslow proportions.

"Y-Yeah."

"Good I guess. I guess the next stage is..." Laxus was cut off by a surprise kiss on the lips.

"_No backing out now. May as well just go for broke._" The kiss lasted quite a while, but nowhere near as long as she wanted it to. When they finally broke it off, she looked at him, cheeks blazing. "Well since you didn't slap me I guess this means you like me too. R-Right?"

"Mira you have no idea." His voice was low as he pushed his lips back onto hers.

"Holy shit she did it!" Cana yelled from the corner before being rugby tackled to the ground by everyone else listening in on it. So basically the rest of the guild. The three days in hospital weren't worth it.

"Fancy letting me take you up on that date then?" He asked, finally pulling away from her a second time. She managed a nod. "Great, although I think this time we'll have to keep the drinking down a bit don't you think?"

Mira's blush hit critical level, but she managed out a sly "Oh; don't you like me like that?"

Laxus' grin turned into a very rare, very genuine smile at that. "Oh I do, but I think I'd prefer it if you remembered this night."

"Yeah...me too." She said with a smile.

"...Wait, is Laxus dating my sister now?!" Elfman cried.

"Yep and there's nothing you can do about it." Evergreen told him with a laugh.

Makarov rubbed his hands together. "He he well now I know his weak spo-..."

"Try anything and I'll kill you in your sleep." The two of them told him together, and with that statement a happy relationship began.

_A/N: Well this is done now. I hope you enjoyed it :) Read, review and recommend :)_


End file.
